ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kukulkan
Killed it in under 45 min with a full alliance at 80. Kited around the mountain to the SW. Did not hit a weakness. Pld's stopped every 5 min when buffs were ready for melees to WS. The pld kept his back turned while standing still to avoid gaze attacks. Ranged DD (2Blm, 2Smn, 1Pup, 2Bst, 1Sch) picked away at it the entire time. It dropped 2 fangs, 1 skin, the headband, the belt, and an ice ore. As well as ~2500 xp and ~500 cruor. Yay for Lunar Abysite. oppressive glare does the curse+terror, grim glower does petra as usual. the curse and terror wear off after only a few seconds. plds kiting around the trees and ranged attackers whittling it down is pretty easy. I don't wanna change the main page but for the record the poison inflicted CAN in fact be removed. When my group fought this we were able to remove it using antidotes & cursna, It just took more than one antidote or cursna to remove it (several times we were able to remove poison immediately after being affected by it).--Kardiaplin 11:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) As Kardiaplin tesified above, Kukulkan's ordinary add. effect poison can be removed through poisona and antidotes, etc. However; when Kukulkan uses Oppressive gaze and gains glowing blue-eyes, the poison becomes radically stronger and cannot be removed by any means. Any information as to the DoT strength of Kukulkan's ordinary poison would be helpful. --Teiei 01:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Glare attacks easily avoided by tanking backwards. Solo Possible I am pretty confident that 90DNC/NIN can solo this. Fought him in full evasion gear and his accuracy was plain horrible; didn't try haste set. I turned everytime he uses TP moves and stayed turned until his eyes stopped glowing during Grim Glower and Oppressive Gaze. Violent Flourish worked well to stun if I needed it. Caught some bad luck and got petrified with Calcifying Mist, hit once, and poison killed me. Got him down to 30% with no problems before that. Used Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins, Apocalypse atmas. --Zatias 01:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Solod by 90DNC/NIN using RR/GH/SS very easy fight as Zatias said its accuracy is just depressing for such an "eye oriented" enemy. Used full haste set, never even took damage, and turned while it's eye glowd. This NM CAN be Violent Flourished without any Stutter Steps making for an easy win. Fight takes 10~15min depending on how often it uses gaze attacks. Solo as 90 NIN/DNC, GH RR and VV. Turned for gaze attacks and stunned if I felt like putting Ichi shadows up, or when his glare was up (threw stuns to save money on tools ;) ). Hit me once and found out quick his poison is a sonummabitch, and his Oppresive Gaze stayed on longer and longer as his HP declined, but was a fun fight that lasted about 15 minutes. -Dolphjagfan/Siren solo as bst/nin 99, RR MC and DG with some difficulty . fight takes 30-35 min rokha/erghaan leviathan Trio Setup This can be trio'd by 2x SMN99/WHM and 1x BST/DNC. One SMN was using MM, RR, DG with Ramuh and the other SMN using Garuda with same atamas. BST was using GH, MC, RR with Dipper Yuly out for TH and evasion. Stormhold DUO Setup smn/rdm 99 MM, RR, DG really easy fight takes 30-40 min erghaan leviathan Not important but WTF If this thing is as poisonous as the game makes it out to be, why can it be poisoned? XD rofl --Zatias 20:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) *Just because it is poisonous doesn't mean it's immune to poisons. Many snakes can be killed by the poison from a different type of snake. Shaowstrike 22:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) **Some snakes can even be killed by the venom of the same species.